Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument, method and recording medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, musical instruments have been proposed that generate electronic sound in response to music playing movements, when music playing movements of a player are detected. For example, a musical instrument (air drum) has been known that generates percussion instrument sounds with only a stick-shaped member. With this musical instrument, when a stick-shaped component equipped with sensors is held by hand and a music playing movement is made such as waving as if striking a drum, the sensor detects this music playing movement, and a percussion instrument sound is generated.
According to such a musical instrument, musical notes of this instrument can be generated without requiring a real instrument; therefore, it enables a player to enjoy music playing without being subjected to limitations in the music playing location or music playing space.
As such a musical instrument, an instrument game device is proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3599115, for example, that is configured so as to capture an image of a music playing movement of a player using a stick-shaped member, while displaying a composite image combining a captured image of the music playing movement and a virtual image showing an instrument set on a monitor, and generates a predetermined musical note depending on position information of the stick-shaped member and the virtual instrument set.
However, in a case of applying the instrument game device described in Japanese Patent No. 3599115 as is, the layout information such as the arrangement of a virtual instrument set has been established in advance; therefore, in a case of the player having made a drum striking mistake, it has not been possible to modify the layout information in response to drum strike mistakes.